The Looking Glass Wars  A Growing Fear
by AmorOmniaVincit8
Summary: We were never told exactly what happened after Redd was transformed into Everqueen but years on we rejoin the tale of Wonderland... This is my take of what happened after 'The Looking Glass Wars' ended.
1. Prologue

Hi there everyone and welcome to my first official fan-fiction uploaded to . I have written fan-fictions before but this is the first one to be added to the website. I hope you guys enjoy my take on what happens after the 'The Looking Glass Wars' trilogy ends and please do review, I'd love to hear what you have to say about Chapter One or rather the Prologue of my new fan-fiction 'A Growing Fear'. Also, I'd just like to say I don't own anything, this is all fan-fiction based upon the great works of Frank Beddor. Please no copying of my plotline though, thanks and do tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Looking Glass Wars – A Growing Fear**

**Prologue: An Unsure Country  
**

Alyss's eyes closed again as she sat alone in the throne room. She'd been sat here all day awaiting some interesting news to come in from the town. The Invention Parade had supposed to be going on today but some imbecile had closed the road to the palace. She'd sent sentries to go search out what was happening but she didn't really care anymore. Things had gotten boring for Alyss when she'd realised she could get anything that she wanted, she had the man of her dreams and she could imagine up whatever she wanted but that still didn't make her happy. She knew now that she was being both obsessive and rude by doing this but she couldn't care less. "Majesty?" an inquisitive voice asked from the door.

Alyss's eyes flickered open immediately. "Alyss," she stated. "Yes?"

"There seems to have been a terrible mistake with the road closure… somebody closed it off so no-one could ride down it but they forgot to let the people in!" the little man tried to sound jokey as he walked inside but ended up sounding nervous.

He had short brown hair, cropped to his face and a bald patch that made Alyss guess he was about fifty or so. She on the other hand was just coming up to her thirtieth birthday, she was getting old. And no matter how annoyed she was about it, she had to deal. And she had to get an heir, a topic that had been on her mind for a while now. But this little man was slightly annoying her, it had been obvious that someone had closed the road but she wanted know who'd done it. Anxiously, Alyss began to fiddle with a lock of her beautifully wavy hair. "That's a nice joke of them," she said in a tone that seemed to try to be nice but ended up bored.

"Yes, terribly nice… if you could imagine away the barriers then maybe they could get down?"

"What a brilliant idea!" Alyss said pretending to be ecstatic. "I'll do it right away!"

The man watched with a smile until she waved her hand, "Shoo shoo!"

The man hobbled away with a little smile still attached to his face even though she hadn't really said anything nice to him. The thoughts that were going through his head though were worse than Alyss could have imagined. He was the usual happy person of Wonderland but like many others he was beginning to suspect Alyss. She'd had so much power for so long and with no-one to even try to teach it to she was starting to get a little power-crazed. As well as the fact that whenever anyone except her husband tried to talk to her she'd just dismiss them. He continued walking out of the palace to find that the barrier had disappeared and in its place was a huge float with a statue of Alyss on it. "All hail Queen Alyss," he muttered to himself.

A woman who stood nearby watched him wearily but there was one person he did notice. A little girl who had to be at about the age of thirteen was watching him carefully. As he walked past her she pushed her long brown hair out of her face and whispered, "All hail the Queen."

But from the look on her face and the clear frown he was thinking much the same as him. And this worried the man as he hurried back to his family. If he wasn't the only one who was thinking that the Queen was acting a little strangely then what would happen if the Queen found out? They could have a Civil War on their hands… But even as the man thought it he dismissed it. Good old Queen Alyss would never turn against her people, not after all that she had done for them. She would never… would she?

* * *

And that's it. As I said this is more of a Prologue to what is to come rather than a full-fledged chapter. I promise that there will be longer chapters to come and I have a lot of excitement to come. This is just to set our scene. Anyway please do review, I'd love to hear what you think on my first fan-fiction on and on my first ever 'The Looking Glass Wars' fan-fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey again. Two chapters in one day, but this is it for today. I'm working on the rest of the story of course but it will be out as fast as it can be. Apologies for one error in my last story, in my initial notes it says 'to' when I should have written 'here'. It deleted a word that I wanted to put and I didn't notice before uploading. Anyway, please read the Prologue before you read this as it will make much more sense. And once again I say I own nothing here, other than my plotline (please don't copy) and Eden (she's my own character so don't copy her either) everything is Frank Beddor. And please do review with what you think, it both inspires me and improves my writing and so I'd love to see some.

* * *

**The Looking Glass Wars - A Growing Fear**

**Chapter One: Hidden in the bushes  
**

Eden's eyes opened wide as she broke herself out of the grasp of sleep. Immediately she found herself on her feet and checking the room for any sign of movement. As with every day there was no-one else there but her. Eden sighed and hurried over to the mirror in the corner of her room. Her face was a picture with her button nose and angular features matched with her shocking green eyes. Her mother had always said that one day she would be breaking people's hearts. 'Well let's hope it's not today…' Eden thought to herself.

She stumbled away from the mirror back towards her bed where she sat down. Her room was plain just like herself. There was a full-length mirror in the corner where she could check her appearance, a cupboard packed with her clothes and then nearby the single window. Light was filtering through the blinds as if it had hands and was trying to force itself in. Then there was a desk and chair with all her notes laid out upon it neatly. Eden was a bit of an observer, she kept a diary every single day of what was happening in the world… but there was one place she'd always wanted to go to. And that was Earth. "Eden, are you up?" called her mother's voice from downstairs.

"Yes, mother," Eden replied yawning widely and bouncing off her rumpled bed.

She hurried over to the cupboard where she found some trousers and a plain cotton shirt. She knew that her mother hated her dressing in this fashion but it was her way… She probably wouldn't fit in on Earth but that would be her own problem then. "Eden!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she threw on the clothes and quickly touched up her long wavy brown hair.

Today it had decided it was going to be a menace, Eden wouldn't be surprised if she found a leaf in there one day or a birds' nest. That was what her mother called her hair after all: a birds' nest. "What is it?" Eden asked as she hurried down the stairs.

Her mother was sat in her usual arm-chair by the fireplace munching on a Tarty-Tart. Eden checked the clock on the wall and, after spotting it was eleven, decided that a Tarty-Tart was an okay food to eat at this time of day. "Oh, it's just that it's a Saturday," her mother said looking up at her from the food.

Jam oozed from the Tarty-Tart like clotted blood that had escaped from a wound. It made Eden feel slightly sick as she sat down in the other moth-eaten chair. "I noticed," she replied.

"I thought you could go out with the other girls, they're going shopping you know. Maybe you could get a pretty dress…?"

"Oh so that's what this is about… is it? I've told you a million times that dresses and skirts aren't practical, I can't do anything in those."

"And I've told you a million times not to exaggerate," her mother replied quickly, the corners of her eyes gleaming.

Eden rolled her eyes and sighed staring out the large window at the front of their small house. "Look, Eden… You don't want to be a Milliner and you don't want to be a soldier so why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe Wonderland needs saving again… and I'm the Key."

"Oh not this again… I thought you grew out of the 'I'm Alyss' game a long time ago. Hatter Madigan would be ashamed of you acting like this… I am assuming you've picked up the fantasy that you want to be Molly again?" her mother asked sweeping a lock of hair out of her face with a jam-covered finger.

"I'm not Alyss and I'm not Molly either, Molly's like twenty now and Alyss… well she might as well be an OAP-"

"Hey!" her mother argued.

"She's changed, mum. She's not like how she used to be… imagination used to be everywhere but now everyone's going to her for it… We'd be better off without a Queen."

"Eden!" her mother said sharply her face turning blue.

Eden sensed yet another of their arguments coming. She always seemed to be able to cause them nowadays… it's just she wanted so much to be helpful. She'd wanted to be a Milliner but then she learnt she couldn't even throw a plate let alone a hat… She'd wanted to be a soldier, but she couldn't kill… Eden just didn't know what to do. She felt so useless. And now she felt like a traitor to the Queen with all these thoughts. Eden was so sure her mother was a mind-reader sometimes, "Eden! You need to stop with this! It's treason, the Queen saved Wonderland. She saved your little bony behind when you were only four. Now you're trying to say that she shouldn't be Queen anymore?"

"No… it's just why is there is no imagination anymore?"

"Everqueen made it so that there is imagination everywhere!"

"And Redd made Everqueen, not Alyss. Maybe Alyss just wanted to stay alive and threw Redd in instead-"

"EDEN! STOP RIGHT THERE!" her mother yelled standing up and letting her plate of Tarty-Tarts smash on the floor.

Eden looked up at her mother stood there with her messy mousy-brown hair tied up behind her in a bun and with a face scraped with fury. "Do you want us killed? They have ears everywhere!"

"But… Why? Why would they need ears everywhere?"

That stopped Eden's mother that time and gradually her look got fouler and fouler. "I'm out of here," Eden said grabbing her boots from near the front door and clomping out of the house.

Little did Eden's mother know but Eden wasn't going to be coming back to that house again… ever. And little did Eden know but her mother had been right about ears watching and the girl sat in the bush nearby was not happy at all. But what she'd heard had changed something in the back of her mind and so Homburg Molly stood up, dusting off her homburg and putting it back onto her head as she slowly followed after Eden.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading and tell me what you think please in a review, they really do improve my writing. Once again I say the plot will be getting more clear soon so prepare for excitement and look out for my next update (hopefully soon).


	3. Chapter 2

Hey again guys. Sorry it's been a while since I updated but here comes Chapter Two of A Growing Fear! I've upped the action and I promise that the next chapter, which I think I may release later today, is going to be a big chapter for the plot. So thanks everyone who's read this and even if I was hoping for more reviews I know that The Looking Glass Wars isn't the most popular book on here, but I love the trilogy so I'm keeping going with this until the end :). A cookie to all who review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Looking Glass Wars content or characters and I do not pretend I own any of the greatness that Frank Beddor created, but I would mind if you tried to take one of my original characters so copyright to them.

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

**The Looking Glass Wars - A Growing Fear**

**Chapter Two - Annabel  
**

Footsteps echoed on the cobbles behind her and Eden struggled to control her breathing. Someone had been following her for a couple of streets now. But what could she do to stop them? The only imagination Eden had was through her writing, but writing could do nothing against some unknown menace. And so Eden kept walking. Her long brown hair was sticking to the back of her neck as she hurried along the alleyway. The backstreets of Wonderland were cold and harsh; nobody wanted to be a no-one. And yet it turned out that Eden was a no-one. She'd always had friends, all the way through her life. But everyone knew she had strong views. They just didn't know her views were this strong.

Annabel Lewis was a petite little girl who had a loud-mouth. She had short blonde hair that curved in a messy bob around her head and often there would be a pencil behind her ear. Annabel had known Eden her whole life and the two girls could turn to each other at any point. But lately Annabel had been growing tired of Eden's extreme views and wanting to just settle back and concentrate on her art and schoolwork. Annabel didn't want to lose her childhood friend, and yet she didn't want to keep a boring politician for a friend. Annabel was thinking about all of her dilemmas and making a paintbrush hover in front of her when Eden stormed in the door.

"Annabel!" Eden exclaimed, slamming the door behind her.

"Eden?" Annabel asked, the paintbrush immediately dropping to the floor.

The blonde-haired girl would never admit her thoughts but she felt awful for wanting rid of her friend. Eden had been angry at the Wonderland government for a while now and Annabel had always been there to listen to her, but Annabel liked her Queen – she couldn't care less what Eden thought. Withdrawing from her thoughts Annabel managed an eyebrow raise at Eden who stood flustered still by the door.

The front room in Annabel's house was as plain as a chalkboard. It was the mark of the inside of all Wonderland houses nowadays. A wooden oak front door was barred by a wooden block and a key stuck out from the latch. Candles danced their flames in shades around the room, a wooden table sat scratches deep into it on one half of the room. Chairs surrounded it and in the other half a sofa lay. All rooms in Wonderland tended to be like this nowadays, it was like they were slipping back into the Dark Ages. Alyss did all the outside decorating and so the colourful glass spires of Wonderland rose up still, but this generation had given up on using imagination to paint their rooms. The Heart Crystal used to give hope to all those who saw it but now there was only Everqueen in the sky, and who could see that? "Annabel, someone's following me!" Eden gasped falling into the room.

"What've you done now?" Annabel asked hurrying over whilst wiping her hands on her apron.

She stood in black and white. A small black dress covering her slender frame topped off with her white apron. She looked alike that of a maid would in the other world… But how was Eden to know. Her dream was to go to the other world; she just hadn't made it yet. "I haven't done _anything_!"

Annabel rolled her eyes and picked up the paintbrush which lay covering the floor in an icky green paint. "Now look what you made me do," she sighed, heading over to the sink in the corner.

"Anna, I need your help," Eden pleaded.

That was enough to make Annabel look up. They hardly used nicknames anymore and calling her Anna had brought her attention. It was like they were small again… Like they didn't know anything in the world. But Annabel knew better. "Well, someone else will have to help this time," she said, slamming the brush in the sink and hurrying over to the spillage with a cloth.

"Anna…" Eden stood staring at the other girl.

Annabel kept wiping at the floor, even when the stain was gone. Eden headed over and lay her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Please?"

"What do you want now, Eden? Hmm? Is it like the last time you got _me_ in trouble? I'm one of the only friends you've got and you abuse me!" she squawked.

Eden fell silent and moved away from her friend. Her long brown hair hung in tendrils around a sad face. "I didn't know you felt that way…" she sighed and looked at the door. "I'd better go then."

"I think you'd better," Annabel scowled at the floor and began scrubbing again.

"There's no need to take it out on the floor…"

"You're like some kind of terrorist sometimes, Eden! Always hiding from your mum. I don't want to know this time, I really don't."

"Someone's following me and I haven't done anything. Excuse me for thinking you cared."

Annabel straightened up, her short hair bobbing around her face. She sent one glare at Eden before she retreated through a corridor into another room. Eden stared at the picture she'd been painting. A sickly green shade for the grass but sat around on it were herself, Annabel and Josh. A hint of pain hit Eden as she thought of Annabel's big brother. He'd left when they were only small and joined the Alyssian Army. That's what they called it nowadays… And it had taken his life, along with so many others.

Eden sighed as she walked away from the painting. She had to admit Annabel had talent, but it was going to waste – just like everyone else's imagination. Eden pushed open the front door, she had no bag, no food, no anything, all she had was herself and a long road of silence. That was until she heard the cough behind her as she started back down the street. Slowly, Eden turned around to spot just who she thought it was.

Homburg Molly.

"You know, you've got to be the worst person to follow. I thought you were never going to come out of there."

* * *

Oooh quite a big shock there. We knew she was following but who knew she'd stick around? Well, I hope you guys stick around and please review. I want to keep writing this but I don't know how far it'll make without more interest. But because of my sheer love for the series it goes on. Also I'm trying to release the next chapter today so look out for it. It's going to be all plot and action from now on so keep on the look out. Thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
